eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5233 (22 February 2016)
Synopsis A desperate Martin attempts to break Stacey out of hospital. She is reluctant to go with him and he breaks down when he realises there is no way out. Stacey calms Martin and tells him he’s better off without her, but he stands firm that her family needs her. Dr Forde watches from the top of the fire escape and calmly tells Martin that she is taking Stacey back inside. Martin tells Dr Forde that Stacey was talking about hurting herself – she promises that they are doing the best they can for Stacey and instructs Martin to go home. Stacey sits staring at her letter to Martin. Nurse Eve comes to check on her and asks if Stacey wants her to post her letter; Stacey decides not to. Later, Martin returns with good news - Stacey has a bed in an MBU in Essex. Nurse Eve helps her pack her bags, but Stacey is still in shock at the news and worries that she isn’t well enough. As they are leaving, a nurse stops Martin, she has found Stacey’s letter and hands it to him. At the MBU, Nurse Eve hands Stacey’s notes to Anya. Anya gives them a tour before showing them Stacey’s room. There is a fold out bed for when Martin wants to stay. Stacey is so overwhelmed that she begins to cry. Martin brings the rest of Stacey’s things and heads home. Martin returns to find Bex sat on the doorstep. He sits with her and she tells him that he is amazing. Anya hands Stacey a book with the stories of women who have been to the MBU and have come out the other side and assures Stacey that she’s on her way to becoming one of them... Sonia returns to No.3 and thanks Kush for looking after Arthur. Tina and Sonia clean the flat and Martin returns; filling them in on what happened at the hospital. Martin takes a phone call; Hatfield MBU is full. Martin prepares to get into the shower and is covered in bruises. The phone rings and Sonia hands it to him. There is space in an MBU in Essex for Stacey. As Martin goes to tell Stacey, Bex stops him. She is worried about the situation and asks what will happen with Arthur. Martin is in a rush and thanks her for helping him. Sonia and Tina discuss Martin using Sonia’s car - Tina offers to ask Mick if they can borrow his car. Lily asks after Stacey and Tina comforts her as Sonia listens in from the doorway. Sonia notices Bex is being quiet. Bex asks if Stacey was planning on committing suicide and she questions whether Arthur will be safe with her. She doesn’t believe Martin is in the right mind-set to make decisions. Tina steps in and calmly tells Bex that she will be with professionals that know what will be best for Arthur and Stacey. Once alone, Sonia thanks Tina for talking to the girls. Tina asks if Sonia is broody- Sonia laughs this off. Martin returns and Sonia asks about the letter in his hand. He assumes it’s a goodbye note from Stacey and Sonia tells him not to read it – he throws it in the bin. During the night he gets up to tend to Arthur and looks at the letter. His curiosity gets the better of him and he reads it, only to make the heart-breaking discovery that Arthur is Kush’s son... Kush sits in the Albert and Sharon serves him - they discuss his fight with Martin. Sharon tells him about Arthur- Kush is sick of hearing how amazing Martin is. Sharon reminds Martin that he won’t find the answers at the bottom of a glass. Kush asks about Phil and she tells him he wants a divorce. Kush sees sense and asks her to pour away the rest of his beer and leaves telling Sharon she is too good for Phil. Whilst running that evening Kush spots Martin sat on his doorstep with Bex. Sharon returns home to find the house empty and looks at her divorce papers which Phil has signed. Her phone rings and she agrees to cover at the Albert. Later that evening Sharon gets home to find Jay and Dennis sat playing video games and tells them to call Ben and get ready to go out for dinner as a family. She gets out the divorce papers and signs them. Credits * Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes